


check please

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, cursedmuse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 2





	check please

Rai gave a quiet grumble as he heard the sound of a bowl being sat down in front of him, and someone poke him gently on the cheek. He lifted his head up from the table, muttering quietly, "What do you want now, Ribbit?" before peeking an eye open, however. Oh, that wasn't-

  
"Who's Ribbit?" A girl with silver hair asked, as she sat her own bowl down at the counter.

"Zee? What are you doing back in Ignis? Did I miss a call, or- Nah, I wouldn't have missed a call."

Zee shook her head. "I was just hoping you were here is all. I wanted to thank you for the other night." 

She'd found him back at the little take out place she'd spotted him the first time. She tapped her finger next to the bowl in front of him. Hm, guess that was for him. Still he looked at it dubiously as he sat up straighter, no longer leaning. "Aw, you didn't have to do that. We each held up our end of the deal after all."

"I know, Mel said the same thing. But I do what I want."

He made a bit of an odd face, one Zee assumed was amusement. 

"Right, the one that was the former-" A yawn cut his sentence short, and he decided it wasn't important to finish it. Or maybe improper to finish it. He reached and slid the bowl closer to him, grabbing some chopsticks. Dan dan noodles? Score. "Anyway, thanks then? Everything been ok with your sisters? I do check in, but no complaints on their end recently?"

Zee broke apart a pair of chopsticks of her own. "Nah, not that I know of. That's so weird though, I never knew nightmares could hurt so bad." A pause. "You've been saying that. What do you mean it didn't seem normal?"

Seemed she was holding two conversations at the same time. What a champ of a multitasker. He wondered if she'd ask him if he knew anything. She looked up at him earnestly, but the question she asked almost made him choke.

"So, who's Ribbit? Someone you're dating?"

Tch, nosy. "What, no. Why would that be your go to idea?"

"Well, you looked pretty tired, I just-" " **I'm so sorry for her. I have no idea where her mind is today.** " Mel quickly interrupted.

"I- No, no worries, it's ok. Least she's honest."

Zee frowned. "Mel, please!"

Rai pointed at her a bit playfully with his chopsticks, "Listen here you hopeless romantic, don't worry about her. She's just someone I know, we keep running into each other. She's nice, in her own way. Pretty sure you wouldn't get along though, so I say drop it." He finished with, "Plus, I'm always pretty tired, go figure."

"I get along with everybody." She stated plainly.

Rai looked at her with a bit of a squint, and they stared each other down for a good moment, before turning back to their food. The smallest huffs of air as they laughed quietly. They both knew that was a flat out lie.

"Anyway, thanks for the meal."


End file.
